What Happens In Vegas
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: In Love Letters Ben mentions he left Gwen and Kevin in Vegas, what happened wwhile our favorite dysfuntional couple are there?
1. Chapter 1

_**What Happens in Vegas…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to **_**Ben 10**_** and/or **_**Ben 10: Alien Force**_** or any of the related characters and/or concepts. MAN OF ACTION and Cartoon Network do. But the plot**_** is**_** my original idea, as far as I know. I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation either.**

**Notes: Companion to **_**Love Letters**_**. Gwenvin. **

**Summary: Where were Ben, Gwen and Kevin during the first few chapters of **_**Love Letters**_**? Who started the dare? How do her parents react?**

**Ch 1 **

February 13**th**

The barren landscape moved like a filmed background strip from an old movie as the nondescript RV drove on. The wildlife knew that survival in the desert depended upon the cool nights. The RV was inconspicuous on the outside, but it was anything except normal on the inside. Using space warping technology the contents of a three bedroom apartment/crime-lab/medical clinic were comfortably nestled inside the vehicle.

Ben was unconscious, the stress of the Vilgax Clone fight having overwhelmed him. More powerful than he was at ten; he was still pushed to his limits, as were they all. The entire left side of Gwen's body was bruised, including her cheek and it dusted her eye. Her lip was swollen from having split. Her wrist was broken and there was a cut running the length of her forehead diagonally. It had been expertly stitched by Kevin who's right eye had been swollen shut. He had a jagged slice along his left cheek that curved under his chin. The fingers on his right hand were sprained beyond belief. Ben had several broken ribs, and his cranium suffered a hairline fracture. His alien DNA would repair the damage within the day, as long as he slept.

Kevin drove relentlessly, hoping to be back home by the 16**th**. Gwen kept him company; curled up in the reclined passenger's seat with a blanket and pillow.

It was in the rare moment when she was awake, she was heavily dosed with painkillers, that she turned somnolent eyes onto him, saying, "You need to rest. Just pull over for awhile and sleep."

"Nah, we're almost to Vegas," he muttered to her, "then we can find a motel and rest."

But his sight was becoming blurry so he did as she suggested. He pulled over, set the security system, picked her up and headed to the bed they shared.

---

February 14**th**

"Las Vegas; city of overpriced hookers, quickie marriages (after drunken binges) that everyone involved regrets the next morning and the start of many a gamblers' addiction." Ben introduced as they entered the city via a back road. Gwen was actually driving as Kevin was too out of it from painkillers to even think of fighting for control of the wheel.

"You've been watching too much _CSI_. It really isn't that bad."

"Yeah it is." Kevin mumbled, "It's _**much**_ worse."

"So, I have an idea," Ben continued as though uninterrupted, "why don't you two take the plunge, get married."

"WHAT!?!" shouted both parties concerned.

"C'mon we're in Vegas, perfect place to take the plunge!"

"No." Kevin growled.

"He has commitment issues." explained the redhead with an exasperated sigh.

"I do _**NOT**_!" he said loudly.

"Sure you don't." she said with a patient air and an eye-roll to match.

"Well Kevin," spoke Ben with a malicious tone, "_**I dare you to marry Gwen**_."

It was well known that Kevin Levin could not refuse a dare. There was silence.

"Fine, pick a chapel Gwen; no Elvis impersonators though." he agreed.

"I am not getting married because of some stupid dare!" she protested, "For one you're half out of it and two my parents would kill us!"

"Are you chicken then?" her boyfriend asked as her cousin began making clucking sounds and flapping his arms like wings.

"No I'm being _**smart**_, something you two obviously cannot accomplish at this point." she said.

"Chicken!" Kevin continued crowing as Ben continued doing his best impression of a hen.

Ten minutes later, "FINE I'LL DO IT. NOW SHUT UP!"

"Cool." Ben pulled out his cell and headed towards his bedroom, "Gotta make a call."

"Who the hell is he calling at 4 am?"

"I dunno. So no Elvis?"

"No Elvis." And he was back asleep.

"Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

They had finally settled on a chapel, with limited impute from the groom-to-be who was still halfway out of it from just two Vicodin.

It was only after everything was said and done, paperwork signed and clarity from painkillers came that they realized what they had just done. They well… panicked

She paced the honeymoon suite that had been given to them by the chapel as part of the wedding package. He sat on the overstuffed heart shaped bed, law books opened, trying to find a legal loophole as to where they wouldn't have to tell her parents.

"Anything?" She demanded of him. He shook his head, "Keep ya shirt on, I'm still looking. I do—" she growled at the words 'I do' "—remember a law about age of consent that would void this."

She dropped to a lounge chair. "What was I thinking?"

"We all were UI. And we pressured you into it." He stated calmly, reassuringly.

She gave him a soft, tired smile, "I should've said no. I was the most coherent, the most rational."

"We goaded you!" he protested.

"It's sweet of you, really. But I had my part in it."

"I'm actually taking the blame and you won't let me?!" he asked confusedly

She laughed, "Thank god you're handsome."

"You calling me stupid?" he tried to sound angry but really couldn't pull it off with her around anymore.

"You said it, not me."

His lips curved into a smirk, not a malicious or cocky smirk but a smirk all the same. He shut the law books and tossed them to his luggage, "Maybe this was supposed ta happen." He said.

She sighed, "Everything does happen for a reason… but my parents…"

He sighed, "Yeah I figured that, we'll figure things out. You're eighteen in three months right?"

"Yeah, but my father won't need three months to kill you, he won't even need one."

"I ain't afraid of some mortal…" he declared, self-assuredly.

"A mortal with Plumber ties." She reminded him.

"I survived the Null Void, Vilgax, and you pmsing, I _**think**_ I can survive your father."

Her retort was stopped by the announcement, from outside the door, of "Room Service!"

"Excellent!" he spoke, jumping off the bed.

He opened the door, saying "Hey Dick!"

The man was a Caucasian male of about twenty-twenty five years; he had bright red hair and blue eyes that shared his smile as he said, with a harsh Irish accent, "Well lookie who've we here!"

He came in with the cart and they did some sort of handshake, before laughing.

"So you've finally went legit?" Dick, whose real name was Thomas Richard Callay the fourth, asked once they had sat down.

"Yep."

"Wow, that's the end of an era that is! Why'd'ya finally go legal?"

Gwen was sitting beside him as he said, "A girl."

Dick looked like Christmas had come early, "Shoulda figured it was some lass. Oh!" he finally took notice of the redhead, "and you must be her! It's lovely ta meet cha Miss! Name's Thomas Richard Callay the fourth. May I ask when are ya due?

"WHAT?!"

Both young adults flushed.

"Oh! So yer not...?"

"No I'm not!" she blustered.

"Okay Dick," Kevin said standing up, "Out cha go!"

And he booted the bellhop with a foot up the…

He returned wearing a blush, "Look, I'm sorry he assumed…"

She grinned, "Knowing you, I think it was a reasonable guess."

"Well we could change your state." He said cheekily, winking at her.

A pillow to the face was his answer, as she growled, "Get those thoughts out of your head Kevin Ethan Levin! We are both too battered and bruised and my father would definitely kill you." She was bright, bright red; she probably rivaled a fire-engine.

He laughed, "Calm down, I was just kidding."

----

They pulled into the driveway of her house, and steeled themselves for the explosion.

----

Frank Tennyson was not happy, he was not happy.

He glared at the young man in question; Kevin sat meekly on the couch, head bowed in submission.

Gwen came trooping back dutifully with her mother.

"She isn't pregnant." Mrs. Tennyson informed her husband as their daughter sat down beside her…husband.

Mr. Tennyson let out a sigh of relief, before pinning his daughter with a glare, "Gwendolyn, I want answers, now."

"We told you everything Dad." She spoke evenly, "It started as a dare, Ben's doing, but we decided not to annul it. We love each other and everything happens for a reason."

Frank turned to the young man, "You got anything to say Kevin?"

The man looked up, "What's there to say? You won't believe me anyway. Why should you? I took your little girl away without your permission and I shouldn't have."

"There will be rules," Frank told them, "she will continue live under my roof, there will be a curfew 8:00 pm unless vouched by Ben for Plumber activities, you two will not be allowed any time alone. Kevin you will have to notify me or my wife whenever you come to visit; these limitations and conditions will remain in place and be followed until her eighteenth birthday or I swear to god I will personally kick your butt into the Null Void…"

The change was immediate, "Sir," Kevin began amicably, cracking his knuckles, "I respect you as her father, as an elder, and as a person who could get me arrested on several charges, including but not limited to breaking and entering, theft, and speeding, but you truly do not realize who you are threatening."

Suddenly both men were encased in a pink bubble, "Mom," Gwen said, "you might wanna leave, we're going to be talking Plumber talk."

The older woman nodded and left. Gwen turned back to the men, "Okay you two, we are going to talk as civilized beings. You are both adults and shall talk as such. Dad," she turned to her father, "You will not threaten him with the Null Void ever again, you don't know his past and you've never been to the Void. Humans should not talk of things which they have no business stalking of. You are not a Plumber; you do not have powers or authority to put him in the Void. That would be paramount to unlawful imprisonment."

She wheeled onto Kevin who had been smirking, "And you, you shall not threaten my father because he is my father. If you do I shall extend this probation he has put on us until I am twenty-one. Plumber, big bad ass, you may be but I am the most powerful one in this relationship and I can, and will, making your life worst than it's ever been if you make one wrong move against my family."

She eyed them both, "Have we come to an understanding about this situation?"

"Yes."

"Good." She dropped Kevin on his buttocks but she let her dad go gently.

The older man looked extremely uncomfortable, "I have to ask…have you been…_**intimate**_?"

Both teens flushed.

"I see." her father said quietly, "I'm very disappointed in you young lady."

"Dad! It isn't what you think! I…we…it…uh…" she loss the words, Kevin helpfully picked up the thought, "Ben's fault again sir. He…well…he drugged us with a very rare, powerful love potion." He hummed, a smirk claiming his face, "You should be very proud of your daughter Mr. Tennyson, she was collected enough to make us take the proper precautions. And that's with a potion even _**full**_ Anodites succumb to coursing through her system."

"And how long did this potion's effects last?"

"12 hours usually, but since we are mostly human it lasted twenty-four."

"And you were prepared for this why?"

"Part of being a criminal, a conman, and a Plumber is being prepared for any situation that may arise…uh…no joke intended sir."

Gwen hid her face in her hands; Kevin was going to get himself murdered. She was going to be a widow before their first month was even up.

"Was this the day you came home and seemed drugged?" her father asked.

"Yes. That was the day after," she mumbled, "I…uh…didn't get much sleep the night before—" she jammed her elbow into Kevin's side, for his smirk had gotten larger and more cocky,

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"—plus the after affects."

"After affects?" Mr. Tennyson asked concernedly.

She flushed even deeper, turning to hide her face in Kevin's shoulder, mumbling, "ahmaor."

"Excuse me?" Frank asked surprise; surely he had heard her wrong.

"Sweets-cheeks, I think you've to speak up. We just heard you say you're a whore." Kevin pinched her buttocks for good measure.

She eeped, turning scarlet while glaring daggers at him, "I was sore! I said _**I was sore**_! Oh will you stop smirking! You weren't that _**good**_! I did most of the _**work**_!"

The young man flushed as Frank quietly exited the room thinking, "I'll tell them later."

He decided to remove the conditions and allow them their freedom.

The End.


End file.
